biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Paolo Gambi
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | Rávena (Italia) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Paolo Gambi es un escritor, novelista y periodista italiano. Nació el 12 de abril de 1979 en Rávena (Italia). Autor de novelas autobiográficas, psicológicas, de auto-ayuda y espirituales. Biografía Primeros años Gambi nació el 12 de abril de 1979 en Rávena, Italia en el seno de una antigua familia noble. Es el tercer hijo de Renzo y Enrica Melandri. Tras terminar el bachillerato se trasladó a Bolonia dónde se graduó en Derecho. Más tarde obtuvo el doctorado en Disciplinas Canónicas y Eclesiásticas, grado en psicología y máster en neurosemántica. Carrera Sus primeras producciones datan de los noventas. Como fruto de estos trabajos Gambi ganó algunos premios menores en Italia. Su primer libro publicado por una editorial de tirada nacional fue en 2005. Tras la universidad su primera experiencia como periodista fue en el Financial Times en Londres y posteriormente, en 2005, empezaría a colaborar con la revista The Catholic Herald. Al mismo tiempo, en Italia, colaboraba con La Voce di Romagna. Trás escribir las biografías de algunas personalidades como el cardenal Ersilio Tonini, el Gran Maestro de la francmasonería Italiana Gustavo Raffi, Raoul Casadei, Alessandro Meluzzi, o el ex presidente del banco Vaticano Ettore Gotti Tedeschi, Gambi prosiguió su carrera concentrándose en el coaching personal y emocional con especial foco en el Principado de Mónaco donde centró su atención en los jugadores de tenis de la Asociación de Tenistas Profesionales (ATP) y Women's Tennis Association (WTA). Gambi es el único escritor autorizado para continuar las secuelas de la exitosa saga italiana Don Camillo y Peppone escrita por Giovannino Guareschi. En los dos últimos años ha escrito algunas novelas, entre las que cabe destacar, La espina en el cráneo: nada es lo que parece y Giacomo Casanova: manual sobre como no terminar en brazos de alguien como yo que han sido traducidas al español, inglés y portugués. Actualmente se encuentra trabajando en una trilogía sobre Malta y el alma de Europa. El primer libro de esta trilogía, A knight´s caress, originalmente escrita en italiano, fue presentada en el Palacio Presidencial en Malta en un acto presidido por la Presidenta de la República en 2018. Gambi esta presente de manera muy activa en redes sociales donde diariamente publica capítulos de su libro online. Vida personal Las residencias habituales de Gambi se encuentran en Italia y Malta. Siente una especial pasión por su ciudad natal, Rávena, última capital del imperio romano, y por toda la región Romaña. Como Gambi suele decir: `Rávena representa mis raíces y como tal, me siento orgulloso de defender mi "mondo piccolo."´ 'Nullius boni sine socio iucunda possessio’ es uno de sus lemas. En las islas de Malta y Elba encuentra la tranquilidad y paz necesarias para escribir y es donde nacen los personajes para sus novelas. Se considera una persona en movimiento continuo siempre en busca del siguiente objetivo. Disfruta de periodos en Cortina d´Ampezzo, en los Alpes Italianos. Bibliografía Libros * La espina en el cráneo: nada es lo que parece (2017) * La Soberana Militar Orden de Malta en el orden jurídico eclesial e internacional (2004) * Giacomo Casanova: manual on how not to end up in the arms of somebody like me (2017) * Mammona, basta una Ferrari per dirsi ricchi? (2017). No publicada en español. * Un mestiere del diavolo (2016) * Smettila e sii felice (2014) * Le ragioni dell’altro (2013) * Bastava un grillo (per farci sognare) (2013) * Padre Pio, un Santo italiano (2012) * Il gusto della vita (2012) * Quello che i preti non dicono (più) – Duemila anni di linguaggio anticlericale nelle parole dei santi (2012) * Nulla andrà perduto (2011) * Ho seguito il mio Maestro (2011) * Romagnacity (2011) * Ho visto e ho creduto (2010) * L’infinito mi ha cercato (2009) * La ragione della speranza (2009) * What is Freemasonry (2008) * San Pier Damiani, un romagnolo contento ne’ pensier contemplativi (2008) * Democristiani a San Marino – Una storia di libertà (2008) * Profezie per l’ottimismo (2008) * I vip parlano di Dio (2007) * Oremus. Le preghiere del Popolo Cristiano (2006) * Cavalleria e Nobiltà nell’Ordinamento Canonico vigente (2004) * Dentro la luce oltre la luce (2001) Periodismo * Blogger en Il Giornale (2018) * Editor de la revista Sonoromagnolo (2016) * Blogger para el Huffingtonpost (2012 – presente) * Co-fundador de la revista mensual Europaitalia, San Marino (2008) * Editor colaborador para The Catholic Herald, Londres (2005 – presente) * Periodista y columnista en La Voce di Romagna (2004 – 2013) * Colaborador para el periódico Il Giornale, Roma. (2003) Mental coach * Mental Coach de la Federación italiana de tenis y de la escuela San Marino de Tenis (2014 - 2016) * Mental Coach profesional (2012 – presente) Premios y reconocimientos * San Domenichino por La carezza del Cavaliere (2018) * Premio "Diploma d'Onore" de Rimini-Europa (Premio de la cultura bienal) (2016) * Paul Harris Fellow y presidente fundador de Rotary e-club Romagna (2016) * Testimonio designado del Mes de la Cultura Italiana en el Principado de Mónaco por el Embajador de Italia (2014) * Ganador del premio periodístico Guidarello (segundo premio periodístico italiano más importante) (2012) * Caballero de la Sagrada Orden Militar Constantiniana de San Jorge (2003) * Premio literario Tito Casini (1996) Categoría:Escritores de Italia Categoría:Novelistas de Italia